defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Chadel Resdon
The Champion of the Crimson Flame, icon member and founder of The Destroyers. Biography Early life Chadel Resdon was born in a village just outside Darrowshire seven years after his older brother Kealec and six years before Darline his sister. He was forced to grow up rather quickly due the loss of his parents and his brother not always being able to be around him as he many things to do himself. It didn't take Chadel long to find out what he was meant to do which was one thing slaying anything that would get in his path or stood in the way of his goals. At this moment he was a trainee in the service of a paladin and was learning to become one of the best himself. Until that unfortunate day that he came across a woman that stood in his path, she attacked and he was forced to self defend which accidently resulted into killing her. Shortly after the woman was killed he found out the horrible truth that she was carrying an unborn child and from that moment on he lost the ability to use the light. It is unknown how this came to be but he mostly tells him the light left him due this horrible act but it might as well be a self punishment and lack of confidence causing him not to use it. After the loss of his control over the light he needed to quickly choose another path which resulted in him using most of his hatred towards his enemies and his unending rage for these enemies to his advantage, making him a rather fearsome warrior. Personality Chadel is short tempered and is not a very good leader should it come to long term leadership. His decisions are rational as if he is always on the battle and any doubt over these choices could be his very end. He a very proud man towards the people that have not yet earned his respect and will not hesitate to show other Crusaders their place should they speak to him in an improper tone or lack the certain respect for him or his superiors. It has even been seen that he severely injured his fellow crusaders for the lack of respect or disobeying direct orders. Giving him a rather intimidating look for those new in the Crusade but the more older members are often inspired by his skill and valor on the battlefield. And wisdom should it come to battle tactics. Ever since his loss over the light and the fate of his once proud homeland he's driven by berserker rage and the only things tempering that rage is the military chain of command and a few people he cares for. Relation with the Scarlet Crusade It didn't take him very long to figure out his place was with the Scarlet Crusade, first serving under Darothar's crusade where he slowly build his way towards being the Champion. A d after he was abandoned by Darothar's Crusade in Icecrown he was quick to join up with the Crimson Flame who promised him vengeance and revenge. After an astonishing act against several death knights at once which all resulted in the death knights second fall. He was quickly promoted to Champion of the Crimson Flame, granting him the title of Champion twice in a life time. Fighting Style Chadel likes to corner his enemies so they have no way out and surprise them with the most reckless attack which the enemy would never expect. Mostly surviving this due a little bit of luck an always having a skilled team with him. Whenever the Crusade charges, he will be seen on the frontlines and always striking the first blow. Equipment He is always seen with a weighted axe, which seems slightly adjusted from the standard Warsong howling axe seen in the Warsong gulch and mostly always wielded by the Orcs from the Warsong clan, also carrying a rifle which is of an intimidating size and not meant to compensate for anything. His armour being named the "Destroyers" set is mostly always seen on him with a helmet with four flickering eye holes and two massive blades on his shoulders which he uses a lot in combat as well. Its thick armour makes it borderline impossible for melee attacks to get through and it is rare that others are seen with his seen with his armour but possible Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Males Category:Alliance Characters